The First Requip Magician
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In the year X1, a Mage known as Eleanor Knight was born. As soon as she turned 8 years old, she manifested Magic power known as Requip Magic. After that, she started creating her own armors and weapons for her magic to be complete. She even made weapons and armor from Dragon scales. What'll happen when Eleanor appears in X784?
1. The First Requip Magician

In the year X17, a girl named Eleanor Knight stopped aging after creating a set of armor that used Dark Magic to wield. Making her obsessed with Magic completely. After a while, Eleanor created her own books. Known as Books of Eleanor. Names of Armors that she created so far. On July 4, X784, Eleanor travels to her home in Magnolia, which she hasn't been to in years. She took a ship to Magnolia. She paid 50,000,000 Jewels for someone to drop her off. As soon as the ship arrived, the owner of it said, "We're at the coordinates that you gave me, Eleanor."

Eleanor heard that and said, "Thank you Robert. Tell your mother that she'll be fine."

Robert said, "You are always welcome to Feldonia Island. Just give me a holler and I'll come get you."

Eleanor said, "Understood."

Eleanor jumped out of the ship and then Robert said, "She always does insane things. But least I can pay for my mother's medical bills now. And I thank you for that, Eleanor."

While she was falling down, Natsu Dragneel saw that and asked, "What the hell? A person is falling from the sky."

Lucy Heartfilia heard that and then said, "That person must have lost his/her mind."

Natsu said, "Agreed."

Natsu looked at Eleanor and then Eleanor said, "Hm, a guild is in Magnolia. When did that get there? I'll check it out as soon as I check up on my house."

Eleanor landed on the ground and then Eleanor walked toward the mansion that she owns. The gate opened and then the Catalyst Armor said, "Welcome back, Master. How was your trip to Feldonia Island?"

Eleanor answered, "It went well. I met some wonderful people. Got paid a lot, too. I can continue to create armor with new materials."

The Catalyst Armor said, "That's good to know. The place has been the same since you left it."

Eleanor said, "That guild over there, what is it?"

The Catalyst Armor answered, "Fairy Tail. They protect Magnolia. Also, one of their Mages is similar to you. Using Requip Magic. Well, two Mages. One with Guns and the other with armor."

Eleanor said, "I'd love to meet them one day."

The Catalyst Armor said, "Well, you plan on going to the guild anyway. Maybe you'll get to see them."

Eleanor said, "The Fire Dragon Armor is protecting the Library correct?"

The Catalyst Armor answered, "Yes. She is still in there. She's probably sleeping."

Eleanor smiled and then walked to the Library. As soon as she got there, she opened the door and the Fire Dragon Armor stood up and said, "Master, welcome back."

Eleanor said, "Stop sleeping on the job."

The Fire Dragon Armor laughed and said, "Sorry about that ma'am. It got quite boring while you were away for so long. All 50 volumes of the Books of Eleanor are still on the shelf."

Eleanor walked over to the bookshelf in the other end of the room and said, "Good."

She took out another 25 volumes and said, "Here we go. Another 25 volumes to the Books of Eleanor. What'll happen next?"

The Fire Dragon Armor looked at her and then said, "You know that you'll be consumed sooner or later by all of this."

Eleanor said, "I'm already consumed. It started ever since I created the Dark Eclipse Armor 752 years ago."

The Fire Dragon Armor heard that and then said, "I see."

The Catalyst Armor said, "Master, two people are wondering outside of the mansion."

Eleanor said, "Names."

The Catalyst Armor said, "One of them is a Fairy Tail Mage. And the other is a girl with him. Would you like me to tell them to leave?"

Eleanor answered, "No, invite them into the house."

The Catalyst Armor asked, "Are you sure?"

Eleanor answered, "Yes. Do it."

The Catalyst Armor heard that and walked to the front door and then Eleanor said, "Place these books on the shelf."

The Fire Dragon Armor said, "Sure thing."

Eleanor walked into the Living Room and then the Catalyst Armor opened the front door and then Natsu saw that and Happy said, "And here comes someone."

Lucy looked at the armor and said, "There isn't any Human in the armor."

Natsu said, "Creepy."

The Catalyst Armor said, "Our Master is wondering if you'd like to come into the mansion. She is inviting you in, I mean."

Natsu heard that and then said, "OK."

They walked into the mansion and then the Catalyst Armor asked, "What brings you to Eleanor Knight's Mansion?"

Natsu heard that and said, "Eleanor Knight, I think that I know her."

Lucy heard that and then said, "Well, she kind of fell out of the sky."

The Catalyst Armor said, "Oh, that's how she makes an entrance. Sorry about that."

Natsu said, "She's insane."

The Catalyst Armor said, "Say what you want."

Eleanor said, "Welcome to my mansion, Mages."

Natsu heard that and said, "Eleanor, you haven't changed one damn bit."

Eleanor heard that and then said, "Oh, you are Natsu Dragneel. What a surprise? I thought that you died. But I guess that I was wrong. Long time no see. How's my buddy, Igneel?"

Natsu heard that and then answered, "I don't know. He disappeared 7 years ago."

Eleanor heard that and then said, "Sorry that I asked. Have a seat. I'd like to ask you about two of your Mages in Fairy Tail."

Natsu said, "I'm not the guildmaster, Eleanor."

Eleanor said, "That's ok. They are both Requip Magicians. I'd like to know them."

The Catalyst Armor asked, "Why don't you go there yourself?"

Eleanor heard that and then Natsu said, "They are both females. One is scary as hell and the other isn't. That's all that I'll say about it. You are a Requip Magician as well, right?"

Eleanor answered, "Yes. The very first one to be in fact."

Natsu heard that and said, "That's right, you are immortal."

Eleanor said, "Yep."

Lucy heard that and then said, "She is."

Eleanor heard that and said, "Anne Heartfilia, huh?"

Lucy heard that and said, "That's my ancestor."

Eleanor heard that and said, "Ancestor? Huh? Then who are you?"

Lucy said, "Lucy Heartfilia."

Eleanor said, "I see. You look just like her. I'm sorry. You a Celestial Spirit Mage as well?"

Lucy answered, "Yep."

Eleanor smiled and then said, "She's the Catalyst Armor. I also have a Fire Dragon Armor which protects the Library. You remember her, right Natsu?"

Natsu answered, "Yes. I forgot that your armors were alive."

Eleanor heard that and then said, "Yep. Tell me something, do you think that I could join Fairy Tail as well?"

Natsu answered, "Yes. Of course you could join."

The Catalyst Armor said, "Get going."

Eleanor heard that and then said, "Alright, forget about sitting. Let's go."

Natsu laughed and then said, "You are always moving around. Where have you been? No one has been seen entering the mansion except for Dark Mages that run away yelling 'Ghosts,' which are your armors attacking them."

Eleanor answered, "I was on Feldonia Island. A part of Gidicle."

Natsu said, "The continent Gidicle?"

Eleanor answered, "Yep."

Lucy said, "That's miles away."

Eleanor said, "Yep. 5,392 miles to be exact. I just got back. Now, who is your talking blue friend here, Natsu?"

Happy said, "I'm Happy."

Eleanor heard that and then Natsu said, "That's his name. Happy."

Eleanor said, "Oh. Seriously?"

Happy said, "Aye."

Eleanor said, "OK. Let's go."

They walked out of the mansion and then walked to Fairy Tail. As soon as they opened the doors to the guild building, Natsu said, "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Eleanor looked around and then said, "Seems like a happy place to be."

Lucy said, "Sounds a little rowdy."

Eleanor said, "The bonds of a guild is what makes them strong."

The guildmaster of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar said, "That is correct, child."

Natsu said, "She's way older than you, gramps."

Eleanor heard that and then Makarov said, "I doubt that."

Eleanor said, "It's true. I was born on year X1. Also, the very first Requip Magician. Nice to meet you."

Everyone heard that and then yelled, "What?"

Eleanor smiled and said, "I'd like to join Fairy Tail."

Makarov said, "You two know each other?"

Natsu answered, "Yes. She's an old friend of Igneel's."

Makarov said, "If that's the case, welcome aboard. I hope that you enjoy your time here in Fairy Tail."

Eleanor said, "Oh, I will."

Gray Fullbuster said, "If you use Requip Magic, are you as scary as Erza?"

Eleanor asked, "Who is that?"

Natsu answered, "The scary one that I mentioned."

Eleanor said, "I see. I am not scary unless you anger me. Then you'll see a totally different me. And you don't want to see that other me."

Natsu heard that and said, "Igneel had a hard time dealing with her."

Eleanor smiled and then Mirajane Strauss asked, "Where'd you like the guild mark?"

Eleanor answered, "Left arm."

Mirajane stamped her left arm and then said, "You?"

Lucy answered, "Anywhere is good."

Natsu asked, "Want anything to drink?"

Eleanor answered, "Nah, I'm good."

Mirajane stamped her right hand and then Makarov said, "Wait, I saw you in one of the editions of Weekly Sorcerer."

Eleanor sighed and said, "Yeah, I'm a model as well."

Makarov said, "Strip."

Eleanor laughed and then stopped looking at him saying, "No."

Makarov heard her tone and then said, "Sorry."


	2. Erza Scarlet Appears

A couple days after Eleanor joined the guild, Natsu asked, "What type of job are you wanting to do, Lucy?"

Lucy answered, "Something easy."

Eleanor laughed and said, "Nothing's easy, Lucy. You could have a job trying to find a book and then out of nowhere someone attacks you. That's how life is."

Natsu said, "True."

Lucy screeched and asked, "Can't you be a little more encouraging?"

Eleanor said, "If I was a little more encouraging, I wouldn't be me. Eleanor Knight is a savage of a being."

Natsu heard that and said, "Well, I never saw you fight, so I wouldn't know."

Eleanor said, "Well, seeing me fight and someone else fight are two completely different fights. That includes this."

A gun appeared in her hands and then Eleanor started spinning it around her finger and then it turned into a shotgun and it continued to change into many other guns. Natsu said, "I thought that you were only into armor."

Eleanor said, "Hell no. I'm not into armor. I'm into anything that has to do with Requip Magic."

Lucy heard that and then Eleanor launched the gun up and it transformed into a sword and Eleanor caught it and started swinging it like it was a toy and then Gray saw that and then said, "She's scarier than she looks."

Eleanor said, "Well, I have been alive since X1. So, that's life. I'm also cursed. So that's life too. Never study Dark Magic. It's not good for you."

Everyone heard that and then footsteps started to appear and the sword turned into a different sword and then Eleanor's sword went through Natsu's body cutting him in half. But flames appeared and put him back together and then Natsu yelled, "Don't do that again."

Eleanor laughed and said, "Nah, I do as I please man."

Mirajane laughed and then Eleanor looked at the door of the guild and then Mirajane saw that and said, "Oh, you have good hearing."

Eleanor said, "Well, I have Dragon Armor. They grant me Dragon abilities."

Natsu said, "That's so cool. But scary at the same time."

Gray said, "Scary is a completely different story with her man. Her compared to Erza, Eleanor is in a completely different league of scary."

Lucy heard that and then Macao Conbolt said, "You are saying that Erza is on her way here?"

Eleanor answered, "Yep. She's a block away."

Everyone screeched and then Natsu said, "So, what are you planning on doing when she arrives?"

Eleanor answered, "Go on a job. I only want to see what she looks like."

Natsu heard that and then Eleanor picked one up and then said, "Sounds good enough."

She put it in her pocket and then Natsu saw that and then said, "Just pick a job Lucy. Danger occurs with all of them. That's how life is."

Mirajane said, "True."

Erza Scarlet walked in and then Macao said, "Wow, she was right. She was only a block away. She really does have good ears."

Erza walked forward and Eleanor turned around and looked at her and then Erza asked, "Is Master in?"

Mirajane answered, "Nope. He left for the guild meeting earlier. Just like every month."

Erza said, "It's that time of month, huh? Oh well, I learned some important info about some people wanting the Lullaby."

Eleanor sighed and said, "Don't let them get it."

Mirajane heard that and then Eleanor said, "It's an Etherious being created by Zeref. It's a Demon is what I'm trying to say. If they activate it, lots of people will die."

Mirajane said, "Seems that the job can wait, am I right?"

Eleanor answered, "Nope. I honestly don't care if people die. I've seen a lot of it to the point that it is normal. And that's not good."

Erza looked at her and then Eleanor said, "If you want someone to help you, you got Natsu and you got Gray. They are perfect for what you need."

They screeched and Erza said, "And if I want you?"

Eleanor answered, "I'll knock your ass out and watch you squirm like a bitch."

A set of armor appeared and pushed Eleanor back and then said, "You forgot to take your medicine today."

Eleanor heard that and said, "So that's why I'm pissed off right now. Hahahaha."

Eleanor grabbed her meds and then a sword made of water appeared and Eleanor put it in her mouth and water appeared and she started drinking it and she swallowed the meds. Eleanor cut her head in half and then water appeared to rebuild it and then said, "I'm leaving now."

Everyone saw that and then Erza's jaw dropped and then Natsu saw that and said, "Erza's surprised."

Erza grabbed Eleanor's arm.


	3. Eleanor vs Erza

As soon as Erza grabbed Eleanor's arm, everyone screeched and then Natsu said, "This is going to be bad."

Eleanor turned her head toward her hand and then said, "Let go of my arm."

Erza asked, "Why should I? You plan on leaving."

Eleanor said, "Yeah, on a job that is. Something that has nothing to do with the Lullaby. If you don't hurry, they'll snatch the flute and they'll kill the guildmasters with it."

Erza lifted her up and slammed her into the ground and said, "You'll be coming with me. If you like it or not."

Everyone screeched and the armor that appeared to give her the medicine said, "Master, shall I help you out?"

Eleanor smiled and then said, "You really are wasting time."

The armor heard that and then Eleanor said, "Let's go."

The armor disappeared and appeared on her and then Eleanor swung at her and Erza blocked it and asked, "What type of Mage are you?"

Eleanor answered, "Requip Mage, just like you."

Everyone heard that and then Erza grinned and then Eleanor started swinging at her with a lot of force and then Mirajane said, "Oh, this is looking bad."

Lucy asked, "Is this normal?"

Eleanor appeared behind her and said, "Medicine Armor: Yellow Shock."

An electrical surge appeared and then Erza's Lightning Empress Armor appeared and then Eleanor smiled and turned around Erza swung at her faster than an blink of an eye and Eleanor blocked it. Erza saw that and then looked at her and Eleanor shoved her back. Natsu looked at Eleanor and said, "She's smiling."

Gray said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Macao said, "She's dangerous."

Erza said, "You are fast."

Eleanor said, "Yeah, I guess that I am."

Erza asked, "How long have you been doing this?"

Natsu kept his mouth shut and Eleanor answered, "Hundreds of years."

She put her arms out and then said, "Volume 1, Normal Magic Armor Collection. Appear."

25 sets of armor appeared and then everyone saw that and then they started hopping around with swords, axes, guns, shurikens, nunchucks, hammers, knives, daggers, etc. The Dark Eclipse Armor appeared behind Eleanor and then said, "It's been awhile since I got to see a Human face, Eleanor. You in trouble or something. Or are you going to turn to the dark side?"

Eleanor answered, "Neither. Enjoy."

Every set of armor of the first volume of the Books of Eleanor charged toward Erza and Erza saw that and then said, "Impossible. No one is inside of the armor."

Eleanor said, "That is correct. I have full control of them. But they also have full control of themselves."

Erza started swinging at them and then the Dark Eclipse Armor started to move forward, but Eleanor put her arm out and then said, "Wait for your turn."

The Dark Eclipse Armor laughed and said, "You are a complete ass, you know that."

Eleanor said, "Sit back and wait your turn. It's almost over."

Erza entered her Flight Armor and then flew toward Eleanor, but the Dark Eclipse Armor appeared in front of her and then swung her sword in circles and then said, "Dark Pulse Beam."

Erza saw that and then the Dark Eclipse Armor pushed her arm forward and then the dark beam flew toward Erza and she moved out of the way. The beam flew into the other sets of armor and then Eleanor's smile disappeared and said, "You destroyed your brothers and sisters, dammit."

The Dark Eclipse Armor yelled, "Don't yell at me. I hit her."

Eleanor said, "You missed idiot. Disappear."

The Dark Eclipse Armor yelled, "No. Don't you dare."

Eleanor stabbed her and then said, "Now, Light Eclipse Armor. Enjoy."

The Light Eclipse Armor turned from black to white and said, "Oh, I guess that my other half messed up."

Eleanor said, "Yep. She destroyed her brothers and sisters."

The Light Eclipse Armor laughed and said, "Sounds like her. Now, for trying to attack Master. You must disappear as well."

Eleanor said, "Just beat her. Not kill her idiot. I'm not an Evil Mage."

The Light Eclipse Armor laughed and said, "My bad."

Erza looked at Eleanor and then Eleanor's Medicine Armor disappeared and then Erza asked, "Why did you put your armor away? The match isn't over."

Eleanor smiled and then answered, "Yes, it is."

The Light Eclipse Armor disappeared and then started swinging at her saying, "100 Light Strikes." After the Light Eclipse Armor finished the 100th strike, Erza collapsed and was unconscious. Eleanor said, "You fought well. But it's time for me to head out for my job now. Enjoy yourselves, Natsu, Gray. And everyone of Fairy Tail."

The Light Eclipse Armor said, "Thanks for the fight."

Mirajane saw that and then said, "Damn, I never saw Erza get overpowered like that before."

Natsu said, "She's scary."

Gray nodded and then Happy said, "You know that she can hear you, right?"

Eleanor smiled and then waved at them and said, "Time for the job. Also, disappear."

The Light Eclipse Armor said, "With pleasure."

It disappeared and then Eleanor disappeared.


	4. Heal the Client

While Eleanor left, Mirajane said, "Damn. She knocked her ass out."

Natsu nodded and then Gray said, "Scary."

Erza stood up after that and saw a set of armor standing above her and asked, "Why are you headless?"

The Medicine Armor answered, "We are only sets of armor created by Master. Also, we are only sets of armor from the Books of Eleanor. I am considered the Medicine Armor. I heal people. You must get stronger, Erza."

Erza asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

The Medicine Armor answered, "She doesn't have much time left. That's all that I can say."

Erza heard that and then said, "Don't bring out the suspense bullshit."

The Medicine Armor said, "I said enough. Just heed my words, Erza. Get stronger."

The armor disappeared and then Natsu asked, "What was that about?"

Gray said, "She doesn't much time left for what?"

Lucy said, "Something bad is about to happen to her probably."

Erza looked at the entrance and saw Eleanor walking away casually. Erza asked, "Why would the armor tell me that?"

Mirajane answered, "It seems that you are the only one that can defeat her, Erza."

Erza said, "I lost miserably."

Mirajane said, "That's why it asked you to get stronger. So you could defeat her."

Erza looked at Natsu and said, "Well, Natsu, Gray. It's time to save the world."

Natsu said, "She really is taking Eleanor's advice."

Gray said, "I would too."

Happy said, "Let's get going."

Bisca said, "She truly is one scary person."

Alzack Connell said, "Agreed."

Macao said, "Don't want to see her get all crazy. That would be bad."

Wakaba Mine said, "Agreed. We'd probably get our asses whooped."

The Light Eclipse Armor appeared and said, "To be honest with you, she'd cut this guild straight in half if you pissed her off completely. Eleanor doesn't know how to hold back. Only two people in this world can stop Eleanor."

Everyone heard that and Mirajane asked, "Who would they be?"

The Light Eclipse Armor answered, "Erza Scarlet and Bisca Mulan. But there may be other Requip Mages out there. But you two are the main two that are going to stop Eleanor from destroying the world. The Dark Eclipse Armor will try to take over her soul, but she's been fighting out of it for a while now with medications that the Medicine Armor created for her to take. But they won't last for much longer. I am begging you to get stronger. Kill the Dark Eleanor and free her from her troubles of going crazy."

Erza and Bisca looked at it and the Light Eclipse Armor started walking away and then it turned back into the Dark Eclipse Armor and turned around saying, "Die Human."

Erza heard that and then Bisca shot it and a hole appeared within the Dark Eclipse's Armor and it said, "Impossible."

Erza took her sword out and the Dark Eclipse Armor said, "I cannot be defeated by 2 other Mages."

Erza chopped the Dark Eclipse Armor in half and then it disappeared and Erza said, "We will train to defeat her dark side. And we will come out victorious and bring Eleanor back to us, Light Eclipse and Medicine Armor."

Bisca asked, "Why me?"

Erza answered, "You are a Requip Mage as well."

Bisca said, "Shit."

Bisca looked at her and then Eleanor appeared on a train and took off to Clover Town. After some time passed, Eleanor appeared within Clover Town and walked over to a mansion that was five times the size of Fairy Tail's guild building. The maid stood outside waiting and then saw a girl walking toward the mansion and said to herself, "Is she coming here or going somewhere else, I wonder? Well, we'll see once she gets here."

A shop owner asked, "Are you here for the job at the mansion?"

Eleanor answered, "Yes."

He said, "They'll just rip you off. They are broke."

Eleanor said, "I honestly don't care if they are or not. It's something to do."

The owner heard that and asked, "Just who are you?"

Eleanor answered, "Eleanor Knight of Fairy Tail."

The owner laughed and said, "A different breed of Fairy Tail, huh?"

Eleanor said, "Not at all. I'm the same as everyone else."

She appeared in front of the mansion and the maid asked, "Are you here for the job request?"

Eleanor answered, "Yes."

The maid said, "Thank you. I've been standing out here for a very long time waiting for someone to appear. But no one has come."

Eleanor asked, "What's the matter?"

The maid answered, "You should talk with the Master. She's the one that called for a Mage."

Eleanor said, "I see. Please take me to her then."

The maid took her to the bedroom and then said, "She's in here."

The maid opened the door and the owner of the mansion heard that and looked at the door and asked, "Is it that time already, Chelsea?"

Chelsea answered, "A Mage came as you requested."

The owner smiled and said, "Oh, are you a healer?"

Eleanor heard that and then said, "Oh, you need a doctor."

She said, "Yes. But I don't have any money to go to one. So I sent out a request for a Healer Mage or a Holy Mage that could help me. Are you neither?"

Eleanor answered, "Yep. But don't worry about a thing. I got a trick up my sleeve."

They heard that and then Eleanor snapped her fingers. The Medicine Armor appeared and then asked, "How may I help you?"

Eleanor answered, "She's sick, would you help her?"

The Medicine Armor heard that and answered, "Sure thing. Let's see what you've got here."

Chelsea said, "The armor is talking. Meaning that you are the Immortal Knight."

Eleanor said, "Yep. That's me."

The patient heard that and said, "Woah, I didn't expect you to be a member of Fairy Tail."

Eleanor smiled and said, "Neither did I. When I got back from Feldonia Island, Fairy Tail was in Magnolia. It's been there for awhile now, right?"

She answered, "Yes. About 100 years now."

Eleanor said, "I see. That makes sense then."

The Medicine Armor said, "As I thought, you have nothing to fear. It's not fatal."

She said, "That's good. What do I have?"

The Medicine Armor answered, "You actually aren't sick at all. You broke your left leg and right arm somehow. But you also snapped your neck out of place."

Chelsea asked, "What have you been doing to yourself, Master?"

She laughed and answered, "I might have accidentally ran into the wall too hard. Then bounced back and fell down the stairs."

Chelsea sighed and then asked, "Is there anything that you could do about her stupidity?"

Everyone laughed and then the Medicine Armor answered, "Nope. But I can heal her wounds. But don't ever run inside of the house again. It'll cause you to die next time."

She said, "Understood."

The Medicine Armor put its gloves over her body and then she started glowing and then Chelsea saw that and asked, "What is she doing?"

Eleanor answered, "It's known as the Medicine Armor. She's healing her wounds that she inflicted on herself. So there isn't anything to worry about."

The Medicine Armor said, "Done. You should be able to move now."

She sat up slowly. Then she stepped off of the bed and started walking around and said, "I can finally move again. Thank you. Marry me."

Eleanor said, "No, we're both females."

She laughed and said, "Oh, you're right. Very disappointing."

Chelsea laughed and said, "She's been like this ever since she was a little girl. Very energetic."

Eleanor said, "I was very energetic myself when I was younger."

Chelsea said, "I bet that you were."

Eleanor said, "I definitely was. Now, do you know where the Guild Meeting Building is at?"

The owner asked, "Why do you want to head there? Are you a guildmaster?"

Eleanor answered, "Nope. Something bad is about to happen there. That's all."

Chelsea said, "I see. It's actually not that far. It's the biggest building within Clover Town."

Eleanor said, "Thank you."


	5. Eleanor and Team Natsu vs Lullaby

Eleanor started running through Clover Town looking for the biggest building. While that was happening, Kageyama, from the Dark Guild Eisenwald appeared by the Guild Meeting Building. He was going to play the song of the Lullaby to wake it up and said to himself, "I'm right here. And yet, I'm too scared to even play the song."

While he was hesitating, Makarov was sitting by a tree and was looking at a volume of the Weekly Sorcerer. Makarov smiled and then saw a shadow and screeched looking at the man and said, "It's not what you think."

Kageyama heard that and turned around and Makarov saw the flute in his hands and asked, "Will you play a song for this old geezer?"

Kageyama heard that and put the flute by his mouth, but continued to hesitate. Makarov looked at him and then Kageyama collapsed on his knees saying, "I can't bring myself to use the flute."

Makarov heard that and said, "I see. That is a smart decision. You need camaraderie to help you through hardships."

Makarov looked at the flute a second time and said, "Lullaby."

Kageyama heard that and said, "You know of it."

Makarov answered, "Of course I do. It's an Etherious being created by Zeref. I learned that from Eleanor Knight."

Kageyama heard that and said, "The creator of the Books of Eleanor."

Makarov said, "Yep. That crazy girl is willing to do anything to get what she wants."

Kageyama heard that and Eleanor appeared behind a couple trees and said to herself, "The flute. Lullaby hasn't been summoned yet. The song hasn't been played. That's good."

He walked out from behind the trees and said, "Hey, Makarov."

Makarov said, "Eleanor, why are you here?"

Eleanor answered, "Let's just say that someone convinced me to come here and stop the summoning of Lullaby. But it seems that I don't have to worry about anything."

Makarov asked, "So you just finished a job and came here."

Eleanor answered, "Yep. And I forgot to pick up my pay. Shit. Oh well, I'll be fine without it. I'm rich."

Kageyama said, "You are infamous across the world. People call you the Darkest Hour. You take more lives than saved."

Eleanor heard that and Makarov looked at her and asked, "Is that so?"

Eleanor smiled and answered, "Yes. But that's not why they call me Darkest Hour. They call me Darkest Hour because every time I battle someone, the sky turns dark."

Kageyama heard that and said, "Not possible."

Team Natsu appeared by Erza's vehicle and said, "Here's the vehicle. He's close."

The Lullaby said, "Enough of this shit. I'm tired of sitting inside of this damn flute."

Eleanor said, "Shit. Here it comes."

Makarov said, "But the song wasn't played."

Eleanor said, "Lullaby has a mind of it's own. Team Natsu is close as well. This'll be fun."

Makarov heard that and a massive explosion occurred and Eleanor felt the air hit her and Lullaby looked down at Eleanor and said, "Eleanor Knight, what a surprise? I didn't expect to see you again."

Eleanor said, "I wasn't hoping to see you again, either Lullaby. But you know, shit happens."

Lullaby said, "Agreed. Now die."

Eleanor said, "5th Volume of Guns. Verse 24. Wilhelm's Rocket Beam." A giant beam launcher appeared in her hands and Lullaby shot out a massive ball of energy at her and Eleanor said, "Everlasting Beam of Destruction." A devastating beam flew out of the beam launcher and the two attacks collided into one another and an immeasurable explosion occurred causing the air pressure to push everyone back except for Eleanor and Lullaby. Natsu heard that and said, "Lullaby was summoned."

Erza said, "Shit, we were too late."

Gray said, "We might still make it."

Lucy said, "Maybe they left the building when it was summoned."

They ran forward and got to Makarov and Natsu caught him and asked, "What's going on?"

Makarov smiled and answered, "Your words reached her, Erza. It seems that she's here to help out."

Eleanor said, "Hurry up and help me fight Lullaby."

Natsu heard that and Erza ran toward her and swung at her and Eleanor used her beam launcher to block her sword and Erza saw that and asked, "What the hell is that?"

Eleanor answered, "5th Volume of the Guns, Wilhelm's Rocket Beam. The most devastating gun in history if you know how to use it properly."

Eleanor looked at her and Lullaby roared loudly and yelled, "Eleanor."

Eleanor sighed and tossed the gun away and said, "2nd Volume. Verse 24. White Dragon Armor."

White Dragon Armor appeared all around her body and Team Natsu appeared looking at Lullaby and Makarov looked at them and a beam flew out of Lullaby's mouth and hands and said, "Die."

Eleanor said, "Holy Breath of the White Dragon."

Eleanor roared out a holy breath and her Medicine Armor appeared and said, "Ma'am, you need to stop pushing yourself."

Eleanor said to her, "Tell them that I can't hold this for long. Gray will need to create a shield to protect them. I know that I'm losing to the Darkness. And only Bisca and Erza can save me. But I'm afraid that we need to push ourselves to beat Lullaby."

The Medicine Armor heard that and said, "You really know the situation well then. She needs your help everyone. Attack Lullaby while she protects the guildmasters."

Everyone heard that and Eleanor looked at her with her eyes and said, "I said to get Gray to help out."

The beam started pushing back and Erza saw that and Eleanor roared even louder and her attack widened a little pushing Lullaby back a little bit. Natsu saw that and Erza asked, "What are you doing, Eleanor?"

Gray said, "You'll die."

Natsu said, "Did you forget our promise already?"

Eleanor heard that and smiled saying, "Of course not."

The beam flew down into Eleanor and an immeasurable explosion occurred and Erza saw that and Makarov grunted and Natsu started crying and Lullaby started laughing and said, "That cursed bitch is no longer a threat to Master Zeref. Hahahaha."

The Medicine Armor looked through the smoke and sensed the presence of Zeref and said, "Wait, it can't be."

The Armor of the 75 volumes appeared and the Medicine Armor saw that and said, "Zeref has been awoken."

Natsu heard that and the armors started bowing to the smoke and Lullaby asked, "What's going on?"

The armors started placing their weapons into the ground and an immeasurable explosion occurred and Natsu said, "Let's do as the Medicine Armor said. We have to fight the Lullaby here and now."

Gray nodded and said, "Ice-Make: Arrows." Arrows made of ice flew toward Lullaby and Erza said, "Blumenblatt." Erza appeared behind Lullaby and swords started flying into it and Lullaby started screaming. Natsu flew in from the top and Happy released him and Natsu said, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."

Natsu punched Lullaby in the face and an explosion occurred and Lullaby turned back into a flute. And the light of its eyes and mouth faded away. The smoke disappeared and Eleanor said, "Oh, that hurt. Team Natsu is a badass."

Her armor said, "Welcome back, Zeref."

Eleanor yelled, "I'm not dead yet idiots."

Makarov laughed and Eleanor looked at the hole in the ground and said, "Shit."

The Medicine Armor said, "Wait, what is that armor? I never saw it before."

Eleanor answered, "A last resort armor that restarts time within a person's body. Holy Christ Armor. The most dominant armor in history. Able to withstand any damage intake. And it's attacks are quite devastating as well. It has nothing to do with the Books of Eleanor."

The Dark Eclipse Armor started screaming and it turned into the Light Eclipse Armor and said, "Nice. I have full control."

The Fire Dragon Armor said, "It seems that the Holy Christ Armor is capable of decreasing the curse within your body."

Eleanor said, "Correct. It's time for us to go home now everyone. We've done enough fighting for today. And if you call me Zeref one more time, I'll kill you."

Makarov saw the hole and his soul jumped out of his body and Eleanor disappeared.


	6. Meet an Old Friend

5 days after they defeated Lullaby, Eleanor was in the guild building looking at the Job Board asking herself, "What should I do next, I wonder?"

Natsu answered, "You should join us."

Eleanor said, "Sorry, but I rather not."

Natsu said, "That's harsh."

Eleanor said, "I apologize. Well, I should get going."

As Eleanor was about to pick up a job, the Catalyst Armor appeared saying, "Master, you are being called via Telepathy?"

Eleanor asked, "By whom?"

The Catalyst Armor answered, "I don't know. But he says that you two know each other from Feldonia Island."

Eleanor heard that and then said, "I see. Feldonia Island, huh?"

She walked out of the guild and then said to the person using Telepathy, "This is Eleanor Knight speaking. Who is this?"

The girl answered, "Hey there Eleanor. It's me. Janice Foster. You available."

Eleanor said, "Janice, huh? What can I do for you?"

Janice answered, "Well, I'm at Dandridge. You know where that is, right?"

Eleanor answered, "Yeah, it's the capital of Easebuckle. What are you doing there?"

Janice answered, "Well, I joined a guild recently. And the guild was utterly destroyed by a Dark Guild known as Hell's Gate."

Eleanor said, "You want me to help you get revenge against Hell's Gate."

Janice answered, "Yes. I can't do it alone. So, are you willing to help an old friend out?"

Eleanor answered, "Yeah, I'll be in Dandridge in a couple days. So, wait for me."

Janice said, "With pleasure."

Eleanor walked to the guild and then Mirajane asked, "Is something the matter?"

Eleanor answered, "I'll be taking my leave. It seems that a friend of mine is in danger. I'll be going to Dandridge to defeat Hell's Gate."

Makarov heard that and said, "Wait right there. Did you say Hell's Gate?"

Eleanor answered, "Yes. It is a Dark Guild within the Gidicle Continent."

Makarov said, "They are real after all."

Eleanor answered, "Yes. They are."

Erza asked, "What's wrong, Master?"

Makarov answered, "I thought that they were just a myth."

Eleanor said, "I'm afraid not. They've been around ever since I was born. Everyone in the Gidicle Continent run in fear when we speak of its name."

Makarov asked, "Why? Are they that strong?"

Eleanor answered, "No, they are just crazy and dangerous. Willing to do anything to get what they want. Even kill a little girl. I know this because I witnessed them kill a little girl who wore an expensive bracelet. Well, at the time, it was expensive. It was 50000 Jewels. That today is like 500 Jewels."

Everyone laughed and then Eleanor said, "I'll be going. White Dragon Armor."

Her White Dragon Armor appeared and then Catalyst Armor said, "Good luck."

Eleanor said, "See you around. I'll be gone for awhile."

Eleanor flew off and then Makarov said, "If you need any help, then don't be afraid to ask us."

Eleanor said, "Don't worry, I know."

Natsu heard that and then said, "I have a feeling that she's not going to ask us for help."

Lucy said, "Well, it is none of our business after all. It is her friend."

Makarov said, "Privacy is key. We'll let Eleanor handle this. If she asks for help, we'll head to the port and take the ship to Easebuckle."

Bisca asked, "What to expect from her?"

Gray said, "She's definitely going to be fighting alone."

Eleanor smiled and then said, "Janice, huh? Haven't heard from her in a while. I can't wait to see how much she grew."

7 days later, Eleanor appeared in front of the guild where Janice is enrolled in and then said, "King Wolves, huh? Nice name."

She walked into the guild and then everyone looked at her and then the guildmaster of King Wolves said, "You must be Janice's friend."

Eleanor answered, "Yes. Eleanor Knight. Where is she?"

The guildmaster answered, "At the moment, she's in the back with her sister."

Eleanor heard that and then walked over to back of the guild and saw that Janice was sitting next to her sister and then said, "Hey there Janice."

Janice said, "Hello Eleanor. Thank you for coming. Will you help me demolish Hell's Gate?"

Eleanor answered, "Yes. But what about your guild members? You should ask them to help out as well."

Janice said, "No, I might end up killing them due to my anger toward what they did to my sister."

Eleanor said, "I understand. But only the two of us isn't even going to make a dent."

Janice said, "Trust me Eleanor, I know that. But that's ok. I don't care how long it takes for me to wipe them out. I am going to have my revenge."

Eleanor said, "Don't let revenge consume you."

Janice said, "I know. I'm doing my best, Eleanor."

Eleanor grabbed Janice's waist and then lifted her up with ease and moved her out of the way saying, "You are in the way."

Janice asked, "What are you going to do?"

Eleanor said, "Holy Christ Armor."

Her Holy Christ Armor appeared to make her look like a priestess and then Eleanor placed her hands over Janice's sister saying, "Highly Advanced Heal."

As soon as she said that, her entire body started glowing and then Janice said, "Oh, I forgot that you could heal people. Hahahahaha. My bad."

Eleanor said, "Don't worry about it."

After 2 minutes, all of her wounds were gone and then she opened her eyes and then asked, "Where am I?"

Eleanor answered, "You are in your guild building."

She heard that and asked, "Aren't you Janice's friend? I never knew that you were a priestess."

Eleanor answered, "I'm not a priestess at all. I'm like you two. A member of a guild."

Janice said, "I never knew that. What guild did you join?"

Eleanor answered, "Fairy Tail."

Janice's sister said, "That guild is amazing."

Janice said, "You really joined a famous guild, Eleanor."

Eleanor took her armor off and then said, "So, shall we begin the destruction of Hell's Gate?"

Janice answered, "Yep."

Janice's sister said, "You shouldn't. You were already defeated once."

Eleanor smiled and then Janice said, "That's ok, Elly. Everything will be fine. I'll get the pendant back no matter what."

Janice's sister, Elly Foster said, "Don't worry about the pendant. Don't leave me."

Janice heard that and then Eleanor said, "Well, make a decision. I'll be waiting outside getting me a drink."

Janice said, "Alright."

Eleanor walked away and they started talking.


	7. Learn About Hell's Gate

As Eleanor took off to a bar close by, Janice said, "Elly, Eleanor is a good friend of mine. She's going to help us with our situation."

Elly said, "I don't care. Hell's Gate is dangerous. Forget about the pendant, Janice. Don't go."

Janice said, "Don't worry, Elly. I got Eleanor backing me. She's like a God. So, you have nothing to fear."

Elly started crying and Janice said, "Don't cry, please. You'll make me cry."

Elly said, "She put you up to this, didn't she?"

Janice answered, "Nope. I was the one that asked her to come. You attack my family and you'll regret it. You should know that by now, Elly. Our parents would have said the same thing."

Elly said, "They are dead, Janice. Just because they wanted to avenge our guildmaster."

The guildmaster looked at them and then said, "Eleanor is waiting for your response."

Janice said, "She's very difficult to convince. It'll take a lot longer than expected."

He said, "Janice, if you aren't going to go, then she'll be going all by herself. And that is suicide."

Janice said, "You talk to her and I'll go."

He smiled and then Elly grabbed her arm and said, "I will not let you risk your life like mom and dad."

Janice kissed her forehead and then she blushed and then Janice took off after she let go of her arm and then the guildmaster smiled and sat down next to Elly and placed her head up against his chest and said, "It's ok to cry, Elly. Just let it out. And don't worry about a thing, she's with Eleanor. She's a strong magician. Stronger than I've seen in this day and age. We just need to have faith in them."

Elly asked, "Why are you allowing her to do this, Master?"

He answered, "This is her decision. Normally, I wouldn't condemn revenge for any reason. But she's like her parents. And there is no way in hell that I can stop her. If you were the same way as them, then you'd be joining them. But I doubt that you'll join them. You were always a coward."

Elly heard that and said, "That isn't true."

He asked, "When was the last time you actually won a fight?"

Elly screeched and then he said, "Exactly. You let everyone else fight and protect you. We lost because there wasn't enough cooperation between our ranks."

Elly said, "I'm sorry, sir."

He smiled and then said, "Look, how about you let Janice go this once. Next time, I'll stop her. Is that good enough?"

Elly nodded and then said, "I'll go tell her now."

He said, "Go."

Elly ran after them and then once she got outside, Janice smiled and then they turned around and Elly said, "Take care of my sister for me. I am weak, so I was unable to fight any of the battles in which I was supposed to fight. So, will you protect her?"

Eleanor asked, "What are friends for, Elly? We protect each other. Just like family. We'd do anything to protect our family. So, get stronger so that you can fight alongside her, Elly. Till we meet again."

Elly smiled and then nodded and then walked back into the guild. Janice saw that and said, "Let's head to Jonah's Bar. The bartender there knows a lot about Hell's Gate. He'll help us gain information about the guild."

Eleanor said, "Alright. Let's go."

As they walked to Jonah's Bar, Makarov looked at her and asked, "Where are the books on Hell's Gate? The myth of Hell's Gate."

The librarian answered, "We don't have any books like that here. Plus, that guild is just a myth, isn't it?"

Makarov answered, "Nope. It's real. In Dandridge."

The librarian said, "If that's the case, then I lied about not having any. Follow me."

Makarov followed him and then they entered a secret room within the library. The librarian said, "This room is not known to anyone but me. I hide all the books of the myths that I think are real back here. Hell's Gate is the most popular one. Info about the guild is here. Take all the time that you need, Makarov."

Makarov said, "Thanks."

Makarov grabbed the book known as 'The History of Hell's Gate' and sat down at the desk and started reading it. The guild started out as a Legal Guild founded by Estrogen Knight, descendant of the first Requip Magician, Eleanor Knight. He led Dandridge into a new generation of magicians. He saved the country so many times that even other countries asked his guild for help. Including Fiore. He led the guild for 50 years before passing away in battle against a Dark Guild known as Black Hornet. Then it went down to his children and their children for 26 generations. But the 27th guildmaster, Michael Borres took over the guild and turned it into an evil guild and stole from the rich and strong. And raped women to the point of no return. Making other Legal Guilds turn on them. As the guild became more dangerous, they hid themselves from the public and can't be found. They are blending in to the point that they are common people of Dandridge. Now, in the year X784, the leader of the guild is Ned Knight. The descendant of Estrogen and Eleanor Knight. And is the 85th Guildmaster. They are located in an unknown location in Dandridge and just wiped out King Wolves.

Makarov read that and then said, "They've been around all this time. Led by Eleanor's descendant. How will she handle this?"

As Makarov placed the book back, Makarov walked out of the room and the librarian asked, "Did you get what you wanted?"

Makarov asked, "Does that book update itself automatically?"

The librarian asked, "Which one?"

Makarov answered, "'The History of Hell's Gate' because when I looked at it, it gave the contents of X784, which is todays year."

The librarian answered, "Yes. It does update on its own. And it should change again soon. They move out once in a while. They just wiped out King Wolves. What is next for them, I wonder?"

Makarov answered, "A member of my guild just went to Dandridge to wipe them out."

The librarian laughed and then said, "All by her/himself, huh? You got it rough. If I were you, then take your guild over there to help this guild member of yours. They are dangerous."

As Makarov was thinking about it, Eleanor and Janice appeared inside of Jonah's Bar. The bartender said, "Janice, long time no see. You need more info."

Janice answered, "Yes. I brought a friend with me instead of my sister. We want information about Hell's Gate."

The bartender looked at them and then he said, "Well then, you came to the right place. I, Gen Ford, will assist you. Hell's Gate is led by a 25 year old man known as Ned Knight. A descendant of the founder of Hell's Gate and Eleanor Knight. The founder created the guild to help the people of Dandridge. But when he died in battle against the Black Hornet guild, his son took over and led it like his father did. And did that for 26 generations. Then Michael Borres took over the guild after taking the 26ths life. And made the guild a Dark Guild. Now, it is a Dark Guild that pillages the good, rich, and strong. And are well hidden in Dandridge. If you want to know where to find them, then find the tallest building in Dandridge. You'll find them there."

Janice kissed him and said, "Thanks, Gen."

Gen said, "Anything for a little love."

Janice said, "If I come back alive, then you might get some. But if not, then shit happens."

Gen laughed saying, "I was joking, Janice."

Janice said, "And I wasn't."

Gen's jaw dropped and then Janice said, "I love you very much."

Eleanor said, "You have a good taste in men."

Janice said, "I know."

Janice and Eleanor took off. Gen's boss appeared and asked, "How do you feel, Gen?"

Gen answered, "Lucky. I finally have a girlfriend, dad."

He smiled and then said, "I know. I hope that they succeed in defeating those assholes. They killed your mother."

Gen said, "I know. I hope that they can defeat them as well."


	8. The Former Vertigo Drug Guild Building

Janice said, "If I'm not mistaken, then the tallest building in Dandridge is the former Vertigo Drug Guild Building."

Eleanor said, "That was a Dark Guild, yes?"

Janice answered, "Yes. No one knows what happened to that guild. But people think that Hell's Gate wiped them off of the map. No one really knows the truth."

Eleanor said, "Well shit, we all got it rough. But we are here to destroy the guild and get your sisters pendant back."

Janice said, "Exactly."

Eleanor smiled and then said, "You really plan on giving Gen your virginity?"

Janice answered, "Yes. I fell in love with him years ago, Eleanor. I just didn't have the courage to say anything. But being with you gives me that courage because we're friends."

Eleanor said, "I see. King Wolves is a good guild."

Janice said, "It is the strongest in Dandridge. So, of course it is a good guild."

Eleanor said, "Well, I joined the best guild in Fiore. Sup."

Janice laughed and then said, "Now you are just showing off, Eleanor."

Eleanor said, "True that."

As they were walking around town, Ned looked at his men and said, "It seems that today is going to be very eventful."

His men heard that and then asked, "What makes you say that?"

Ned answered, "Two beautiful women are coming here to beat the shit out of us. I doubt that they'll succeed though. I wonder what'll happen though."

Everyone said, "They'll die young, of course."

Ned said, "I doubt that it'll be that easy for one of them. The other one, we can defeat her with ease. Janice Foster is probably here for her sisters pendant. And the other one is, well, I don't know who the hell she is."

His men heard that and then said, "That's a first. There is finally someone even the boss doesn't know. I never expected that to happen."

Ned said, "Kara, do you know who this girl is?"

He drew her a picture of her and then Kara Vineyard answered, "Yes. That is Eleanor Knight. The founder of the Knight Family."

Ned heard that and then said, "Founder of the Knight Family? She's supposed to be dead."

Kara said, "Eleanor has been cursed due to using Dark Magic to win a battle. She's been alive ever since kicking all types of ass. Taking on guilds all by herself. Making people look bad as hell."

Ned said, "And now she's after us. This day just keeps getting better, doesn't it? Alright, let's get ready for battle everyone. We'll be fighting in this building. No matter what happens, we will fight to keep going. And you guys can do whatever you want to their corpses. It's a one time only deal."

They started cheering and then in Magnolia Town, Makarov said, "Rocko."

Warren Rocko asked, "What is it, sir?"

Makarov answered, "Do you think that you can use your Telepathy abilities to talk to someone from another continent?"

Rocko answered, "I can try."

Makarov placed his hand on his leg and then Rocko said, "Can you hear me Eleanor?"

Eleanor and Janice heard that and Eleanor answered, "Yes. Hello, Rocko. Makarov, how can I help you?"

Makarov asked, "How'd you know that I wanted to talk to you?"

Eleanor answered, "I'm close to 800 years old, Makarov. I know my shit. Speak."

Makarov said, "Are you really going to be ok?"

Eleanor answered, "Hell nah. We're going to get our asses whooped. It is two against an army. What do you think that the odds are going to be?"

Makarov answered, "Total annihilation."

Eleanor said, "Well said."

Janice said, "You really are an idiot, Eleanor. Just ask for their help."

Eleanor said, "We'll be done before they even arrive in Dandridge. Or we can wait and see the outcome. My descendant will definitely get pissed off and attack sooner than expected."

Janice asked, "Why?"

Eleanor answered, "He already knows that we're coming. That's why."

Makarov said, "So, there is nothing that we can do to help out."

Eleanor answered, "Actually there is. Tell us the magic of each member and we're good. I'll know how to handle them once the time comes."

Makarov said, "I see. If that is the case, Ned Knight uses Requip Magic similar to the way you use it. But without the Books of Eleanor. His information broker, Kara Vineyard uses Archive Magic. Ronnie Bastion, Strengthening Magic. Oliver Branwen, Fire Magic. Cherry O'Connor, Ice Magic. Janet Knight, who is Ned's wife wields Water Magic. Johnny Frost, Ice Magic. Willa Frost, Johnny's twin sister, wields Ice-Make Magic. Ashley Kondo, Shadow Magic. Leonard Bennett, Light Magic. Austin Keyes, Vine Magic. And Zack Light, Light Magic. Those are all the known members of the guild in this generation."

Eleanor asked, "How the hell did you figure that out?"

Makarov answered, "A book called 'The History of Hell's Gate'. It was worth it."

Eleanor said, "Well then, now I know how to defeat them. Thanks."

Makarov said, "Glad to be of some help."

Eleanor said, "Let's see what happens next, shall we?"

Janice said, "Let's do so."

Eleanor said, "Failure means that you will definitely have your body defiled by them."

Janice said, "Don't worry about a thing, Eleanor. I can handle myself pretty well. You should know that better than anyone."

Eleanor said, "I know. That's why I said it."

Makarov looked at Rocko and then said, "See you when you get back, Eleanor."

Eleanor said, "Likewise."

Rocko ended it and then said, "That's as much as I can handle, Master."

Makarov said, "You did well, Rocko. You did well. You succeeded in doing what I asked. Now, we don't have to worry about her."

Natsu said, "You make it sound so easy. She should trust us more."

Makarov said, "Yes, but she saw many generations of people die. So, I don't entirely blame her."

Natsu said, "She should still trust us, Master."

Makarov said, "She does trust us. She just doesn't like to show it."

Natsu heard that and then looked at him and asked, "Why the hell are you even protecting with her?"

Makarov answered, "Because she's a friend of the first guildmaster."

Everyone heard that and then Eleanor and Janice appeared in front of the former Vertigo Drug guildhall and then Eleanor said, "This is where the battle will end, Janice. Are you ready for one hell of a fight?"

Janice answered, "You know it, Eleanor."


End file.
